digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Quit, Advance!!
くな、 め！！ |romaji= , !! |translation= |image=List of Digimon World Re-Digitize chapters 2.jpg |caption= |publisher= |written by= |art=Kōhei Fujino |releasedate=(Ja:) July 21, 2012 |continuity= }} Black interrupts Taiga and Akiho's battle. What they do about it? They interrupt his battle. Synopsis Black attacks and , and then get the Angel Digimon cornered, but before he can finish her off, he is attacked by Digitorin, giving him temporary restrictions. Mirei takes this opportunity and opens an exit allowing her Partners to escape. Mirei comments that Yuuya must have special status on GIGO due to his authorization to move freely within their server, and wonders who he might be. Yuuya tells Taiga and Akiho that what they did was irksome and that he doesn't have time to play along with them, and they call him rude because he was the one to interrupt them. As Yuuya tells them this all is just a game to him, Akiho challenges the boy. Black then attacks Digitorin and , knocking out the Bird Digimon. Niko then sends Sashenka, who catches an unconscious Digitorin, and Agumon warp digivolves to . Black releases an wave that sends many rocks flying in their direction, and even though WarGreymon uses himself as a living shield, Sashenka and Digitorin are still sent flying by the attack. WarGreymon ends up unconscious and in a near-death state, and Taiga worries about him. Yuuya says he's a chosen one, and Taiga protests that it must be a mistake for someone who only flaunts his power to be chosen. Suddenly, the Colosseum is updated into the DigiTower, surprising Yuuya who never heard of plans for such a large update, and Mirei who didn't expect the Digitize technology to have already progressed this far. Black then advances at Taiga and WarGreymon, and the boy begs for his Partner to lend his power. WarGreymon has a sudden recovery and launches an unusually powerful "Gaia Force", confusing Yuuya, and damaging Black so much that he has to retreat. Everyone celebrates, and Taiga tries to find an explaination for what happened. Taiga's mother enters in her son's room and offers some to him and Niko. Taiga and Akiho decide to continue their battle another day. Mirei comments on the unusual power shown by WarGreymon's "Gaia Force" and his mysterious ressurrection, and theorizes that Taiga's unique adaptability to the must have temporarily awakened the Digimon's abilities. She then decides that Niko, the son of Dr. Petorofu, Akiho, the world's number one Tamer, Yuuya, the one with a privileged account on GIGO, and Taiga, the one with an incredibly strong adaptability to the Digital World, are the most appropriate people to receive the e-mail she'll send: "Before everything returns to the void, digitalize and renew the world...". Featured characters (4) *Digitorin (4) *Sashenka (11) |c6= * (1) * (1) |c7= *'Black' (1) * (12) }} Digivolutions Quotes "Hey! Just what do you think you are doing!? How dare you two barge in on our important match!!" :—'Akiho' flips out. "Now do you understand your own helplessness? I am a chosen one, unlike you guys." :—'Yuuya' shows his ego. Taiga: "I thought we were goners too... But when I called out to WarGreymon as if I was in a trance, I felt like he responded to it." Niko: "Hmm... Sure, nice explanation..." :—'Niko' is a very skeptical person. Other notes and : The Japanese word for "degeneration" is formed by adding the kanji for on the kanji for , while the word for "evolution" is formed by adding the same kanji to . The title is written and pronounced similar to , but inserts the characters to match the "degenerate" and "digivolve" terms. *Taiga's strong adaptability to the Digital World may be foreshadowing the Decode Level ability. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *Part of the name of the snack bar Akiho is in is "oDanold", a reference to . File:RD-02 19 02.png|The "oDanold" snack bar. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }}